finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Rikku
Rikku é uma menina Al Bhed que é uma personagem jogável tanto em Final Fantasy X, quanto em sua sequência, Final Fantasy X-2. Antes dos acontecimentos de Final Fantasy X, a mãe de Rikku morreu em um incidente envolvendo uma machina defeituosa. O pai de Rikku é Cid, o líder da facção Al Bhed, e ela tem um irmão mais velho chamado Brother. A irmã de Cid (tia de Rikku) era casada com o invocador Braska, o pai de Yuna, fazendo-o tio de Rikku. Rikku e Brother são primos por parte de mãe de Yuna. Em Final Fantasy X, Rikku é a primeira amiga que Tidus faz em Spira, e se torna definitivamente uma guardiã de Yuna em sua peregrinação. Em Final Fantasy X-2, Rikku convence Yuna a se tornar uma [[Sphere Hunter|caçadora de spheres]], e acompanha-a em sua jornada pessoal. Perfil Aparência left|150px Em Final Fantasy X, Rikku tem quinze anos e cabelos loiros de comprimento médio preso em um rabo de cavalo e tranças amarradas com penas alaranjadas. Ela tem os olhos verdes com marcas rodadas, a marca registrada dos Al Bhed, embora em cenas FMV os olhos de Rikku tenham aparência normal. Quando é encontrada pela primeira vez a bordo do navio de salvamento, Rikku veste um traje de combate de mergulho Al Bhed completo, que esconde a sua identidade. Mais tarde, quando ela se junta a peregrinação de Yuna e retira o traje, ela usa um short verde com um cinto laranja e um top sem mangas com tiras laterais e duas longas fitas azuis penduradas em suas costas. Ela usa um par de óculos de proteção em torno do seu pescoço, um par de botas, uma armadura braçal em seu braço direito, e uma grande luva protetora em seu antebraço esquerdo. Em torno de sua coxa direita, Rikku usa uma bolsa, na qual guarda os materiais e equipamentos de alquimia. As unhas de Rikku são pintadas de amarelo brilhante. Apesar de carregar óculos de proteção em volta do pescoço e usá-los enquanto pilota machina, Rikku nunca usa-os novamente depois de tirá-los no Moonflow. O modelo de cenas do Final Fantasy X HD Remaster de Rikku não possui brincos. right|180px Em Final Fantasy X-2, agora com 17 anos, Rikku usa seu longo cabelo solto, e amarra partes dele em diversas tranças adornadas com contas coloridas, e usa uma bandana azul. Rikku tem uma aparência distinta para cada uma das treze dresspheres utilizadas em combate, com detalhes que distinguem-na de Yuna e Paine. A aparência padrão de Rikku é a dressphere Thief, onde veste um biquíni amarelo e uma mini saia verde oliva, carregando duas bolsas em sua cintura e mangas com diversos laços. Um longo lenço amarelo e vermelho fica sob o seu pescoço. Vestindo a dressphere Thief em combate, ela empunha duas adagas vermelhas giratórios projetadas para ataques rápidos. Em outras dresspheres, ela empunha as pistolas Tiny Bee e invoca as armas El Dorado e Spiked Rod, assim como a Crystal Sword de Tidus, e as espadas Katana e Masamune de Auron. O tema do seu baralho da dressphere Lady Luck são naipes de paus, e a sua dressphere Mascot é o Caith Sith. Personalidade Em Final Fantasy X, Rikku é bondosa, espirituosa e energética, e às vezes se choca com os membros do grupo mais estoicos. Ela vê Lulu como um modelo, ficando impressionada com a sua natureza equilibrada e calma. Rikku tenta manter uma perspectiva positiva, mas há um grande contraste quando ela está chateada, e apesar de exteriormente parecer feliz, ela carrega algumas inseguranças, especialmente quando se trata do seu futuro e o que ela quer ser. Ela é bilíngue e especialista em química e alquimia. Rikku passou a ter brontofobia, o medo de trovões após um acidente envolvendo Brother e um trovão em sua juventude, mas superou isso em Final Fantasy X-2 acampando por uma semana nas Thunder Plains. Ela também é muito leal a Yuna, - a quem ela carinhosamente chama de "Yunie" -, e é a mais importante opositora contra a continuação da peregrinação. Ela faz amizade com Tidus, talvez por causa de suas personalidades semelhantes e a devoção a Yuna. Em Final Fantasy X-2, permanecendo fiel a sua prima Yuna, Rikku continua a se preocupar com o seu bem-estar, enquanto encoraja-a a se divertir mais na vida. Ela agora é um modelo para Yuna, já que Yuna às vezes copia as suas expressões únicas e seu comportamento errático, embora às vezes Rikku repreenda Yuna por usar essa linguagem. Rikku continua a ser aquela sempre otimista e um pouco imprudente, ocasionalmente causando problemas para seus amigos, e também permanece insegura em relação a seu futuro. Rikku tem medo de cobras, às vezes gritando "Cobra! Cobra! Cobraaaaaaa!" ("Snake! Snake! Snaaaaaaake!") ao entrar em batalha contra um inimigo serpente, como um Recoil. História ''Final Fantasy X thumb|left|Rikku nas Ruínas Subaquáticas. Durante a infância e Rikku, uma machina defeituosa foi usada e sua mãe foi morta. Rikku foi atacada por um fiend enquanto brincava na praia e Brother usou um feitiço de Trovão para despistá-lo, mas o feitiço errou e pegou em Rikku, deixando-a com medo de trovões. Depois que Tidus é emboscado por um fiend nas Ruínas Subaquáticas, ele é resgatado por um grupo Al Bhed liderado por Rikku. Enquanto os outros acreditam que ele seja um fiend em forma humana, Rikku se opõe a matar Tidus e o faz perder a consciência para levá-lo ao Salvage Ship dos Al Bhed. Como o membro bilíngue do grupo, Rikku pede a ajuda de Tidus para reativar uma usina de energia submarina para salvar uma aeronave afundada. Criando uma amizade com ele, Rikku se surpreende pelas alegações de Tidus sobre ser de Zanarkand, e promete levá-lo a Luca para que ele pudesse encontrar alguém que conheça. Os dois se separam quando Sin ataca o navio e Tidus é jogado no mar. thumb|Rikku aparece na frente de Tidus. Tidus vai para Besaid e acaba se juntando a peregrinação de Yuna. Quando o grupo de Yuna cruza o rio Moonflow, Rikku pilota um submarino de machina para sequestra-la e impedir a sua peregrinação, mas Tidus e Wakka mergulham atrás dela e salvam Yuna, destruindo a machina de Rikku. Ejetada da machina danificada, Rikku vai para a terra e Tidus encontra-a. Ela retira o seu uniforme Al Bhed e se junta a peregrinação de Yuna como sua última guardiã. Enquanto os outros sabiam de sua origem, o ''status de Rikku como Al Bhed era desconhecido por Wakka, que gostava de Al Bhed's por motivos pessoais. Embora ela desfrute de hospitalidade no Guadosalam, Rikku fica no lado de fora do Farplane enquanto os outros iam visitar o lugar, dizendo que as imagens dos mortos invocadas para os seus visitantes era meras memórias, e preferia manter suas memórias para si mesma. A brontofobia de Rikku é revelada quando o grupo atravessava as Thunder Plains, pedindo aos outros para descansarem na próxima Rin's Travel Agency. A dureza de Auron provoca uma reviravolta, fazendo-a superar momentaneamente o seu medo durante o tempo em que eles chegavam nas Macalania Woods. No caminho para o Templo de Macalania, Rikku defende Yuna do seu irmão quando ele tenta capturá-la e quando ela diz que vai proteger Yuna em sua língua nativa, Rikku começa a ser insultada por Wakka, chocado. Ela retruca, dizendo-lhe para pensar por si mesmo, apenas uma vez, sem a influência de Yevon, e mostrar a prova das alegações de que o seu povo é o culpado pela aparição de Sin. Se Tidus pilota um snow mobile levando Rikku para o Templo de Macalania, ela revela que é prima de Yuna e articula de uma forma indireta que Yuna vai morrer se eles continuassem a peregrinação, mas Tidus continua alheio. No Templo de Macalania, um guarda não acredita que um Al Bhed poderia ser um guardião de um invocador, e nega a entrada de Rikku até Auron vir em sua defesa. Depois, o grupo enfrenta Seymour por causa do seu papel no assassinato do seu pai, Jyscal Guado, o que se transforma em uma batalha que resulta na morte de Seymour. Eles são perseguido pelos Guado e caem para o fundo do lago congelado de Macalania onde encontram Sin, que os leva para longe. thumb|left|Rikku como seu amigo ferido, Keyakku, durante o Cerco de Home. O grupo se reencontra na Ilha de Bikanel, mas não conseguem encontrar Yuna. Rikku leva os outros para a Home dos Al Bhed que estava sendo atacada pelos Guado. Eles encontram o pai de Rikku, Cid, e ela revela a Tidus que Yuna irá morrer se executar a Invocação Final. Eles escapam na aeronave que os Al Bhed haviam restaurado a partir da operação de salvamento que Tidus antes. Em Bevelle, o grupo se intrometem na cerimônia de casamento de Yuna com o agora não-enviado Seymour para impedi-la, mas são forçados a vê-la continuar enquanto eram ameaçados por armas. Depois de Yuna escapar com Valefor, Rikku joga uma bomba de luz para cegar Seymour e os Monhes Guerreiros para que o grupo pudesse recuar para o Templo de Bevelle. Depois de Kinoc prendê-los, Rikku tenta avisar tenta avisar Tidus para não sair da Câmara do Fayth com Yuna, mas já era tarde demais, e todos são presos e detidos, julgados como traidores. Rikku é lançada no Via Purifico com Tidus e Wakka, mas eles escapam do monstro do calabouço e se reencontram com Yuna e os outros. Na Highbridge de Bevelle, Seymour se transforma em Seymour Natus e contra o grupo. Eles o derrotam e fogem para as Macalania Woods, onde Rikku esperava que Yuna parasse a sua peregrinação agora que sabia a verdade sobre a corrupção de Yevon, e apesar de Yuna estar determinada a continuar, Rikku e Tidus decidem tentar encontrar uma maneira de salvá-la. Durante a subida do grupo no Mt. Gagazet até as Ruínas de Zanarkand, Rikku fica cada vez mais perturbada com o destino iminente de Yuna e implora que ela não vá até o fim. Yuna conforta Rikku e a agradece por sua ajuda, mas Rikku recusa a aceitar a decisão de Yuna. Dentro do Domo de Zanarkand, o grupo fica sabendo da verdadeira natureza da Invocação Final como uma continuação de Sin, e Rikku fica radiante quando Yuna recusa-a com um falso sorriso. Eles decidem lutar contra Sin através de outros meios, e Rikku diz a Shellinda para espalhar o plano de acalmar Sin cantando o "Hymm of the Fayth". Eles voam na aeronave para Sin, que estava calmo, e atravessam as suas entranhas para chegar ao seu núcleo. Depois de Wakka fazer as pazes com o seu povo, Rikku se junta aos outros na batalha contra Jecht em sua forma de Aeon Final para destruir Yu Yevon. Quando Yuna envia os seus aeons que se dissolvem em pyreflies e partem para o Farplane. Com Ye Yevon não pecando mais, os fayths, os aeons e Tidus começam a desaparecer. O grupo retorna a aeronave e Tidus diz adeus a todos, mas Rikku não aceita a sua partida, dizendo que eles se encontrarão novamente. Algum tempo depois, Rikku está presente ao lado de Lulu, Wakka e Kimahri quando Yuna discursa no Estádio de Luca para anunciar o início da Calmaria Eterna. ''Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm thumb|left|Rikku argumenta que agora Yuna devia fazer o que ela quiser. Nos dois anos que se passaram desde a destruição de Sin, Rikku viajou por toda Spira recuperando machina e ensinando as pessoas como usá-las. Ela superou o seu medo de trovões após acampar durante uma semana nas Thunder Plains. Rikku e Brother se separam de Cid e fundaram os Gullwings, um grupo de caçadores de ''spheres Al Bhed com base na sua aeronave, a Celsius, com a ajuda dos amigos do Brother, Buddy e Shinra. Eles são, eventualmente, acompanhados por uma jovem chamada Paine. Um dia, Rikku vai para Besaid em um navio Al Bhed para mostrar à Yuna uma sphere que Kimahri encontrou no Mt. Gagazet que mostrava um homem aprisionado que se assemelhava a Tidus. Rikku convida Yuna para acompanhá-la em sua visita ao Kimahri para saber mais sobre a sphere, mas Wakka diz que Yuna estava muito ocupada com os visitantes. Ela argumenta que Yuna devia abraçar o seu novo sopro de vida e após Yuna decidi viajar novamente, Rikku revela que ela havia levado novas roupas para ela ir "escondida". Por insistência de Yuna, elas deixam Besaid imediatamente e embarcam em uma nova aventura. ''Final Fantasy X-2 thumb|Rikku durante o concerto "[[real Emotion".]] Os Gullwings ganharam uma rivalidade com o Sindicato de Leblanc, um outro grupo de caçadores de ''spheres, liderado por Leblanc. Um dia, Leblanc rouba de Yuna sua Garment Grid e realiza um show em Luca, enquanto se passava por Yuna. Rikku e Paine interrompem o show enquanto Yuna vestia um traje de moogle para esconder a sua identidade. Rikku e Paine perseguem Leblanc para o porto e Yuna se junta a batalha e recupera a sua Garment Grid. Os Gullwings exploram as recém-descobertas Ruínas Flutuantes no topo do Mt. Gagazet e reivindicam a sphere que continha imagens de Zanarkand. Nas Ruínas de Zanarkand, elas encontram a metade de uma sphere. O grupo viaja por toda Spira e encontram muitos velhos e novos amigos, incluindo as três pessoas mais influentes em Spira: o líder da Youth League, Nooj, o Pretor da New Yevon, Baralai, e Gippal, líder da Machine Faction. Gippal era um mulherengo e velho amigo de Rikku, que sempre envergonhava-a dizendo que eles "formaram um belo casal". A notícia de uma "''sphere'' incrível" encontrada em Kilika chamada a atenção tanto da Youth League quanto da New Yevon. Os Gullwings aproveitam e pegam a sphere, que mostrava um homem misterioso que se assemelhava a Tidus em pé diante de uma grande arma, mencionando alguém chamada Lenne. [[Arquivo:Rikku and paine.jpg|thumb|left|Rikku não quer dar a sphere à New Yevon.]] A sphere incrível pode ser entregue tanto para a Youth League quanto para a New Yevon, e é descoberto por Nooj ou Baralai que a arma colossal se chamava Vegnagun. Leblanc invade a aeronave e rouba a sphere que os Gullwings haviam pegado na Ruínas de Zanarkand, e na sede do Sindicato de Leblanc, o Chateau Leblanc, as meninas descobrem que Leblanc já possuía a outra metade e roubou a que faltava para completá-la. Depois de assistir a sphere restaurada, é descoberto que a Vegnagun estava escondida debaixo de Bevelle. Formando uma trégua com o Sindicato de Leblanc, os caçadores de sphere entram na passagem subterrânea sob Bevelle formada após o desaparecimento dos fayths e encontram um complexo secreto cheio de machinas. Quando o YRP chega ao covil de Vegnagum, eles confrontam Bahamut e as meninas são forçadas a lutar contra ele. A Vegnagun havia desaparecido e apenas um grande buraco foi deixado em seu lugar. Fiends estavam atacando os templos, e Nooj, Baralai e Gippal haviam desaparecido. Depois de derrotar Ixion, que havia sido possuído, no Templo de Djose, um golpe surpresa antes da sua morte faz Yuna cair no buraco da antiga Câmara do Fayth, levando-a ao Farplane. Rikku, Paine e os outros encontram Yuna novamente quando ela aparece no Subterrâneo de Bevelle. thumb|Rikku e Paine durirante o concerto da "1000 Words" de Yuna. De volta à Celsius, Yuna conta a todos sobre Shuyin e Lenne que viveram durante os tempos da Guerra Machina mil anos atrás, e o espírito de Lenne havia se fundido com uma sphere, aquela que agora os Gullwings usavam como a dressphere Songstress. Depois de descobrir mais coisas sobre Shuyin e Lenne por meio de Maechen após o show da 1000 Words de Yuna, Rikku compadece Shuyin, já que há dois anos, ela também fez um grande esforço para tentar salvar Yuna de um destino trágico. Agora, sabendo que os buracos nos templos levavam ao Farplane, Yuna planeja conversar com Shuyin e lhe dizer como Lenne se sentia. Rikku sente que as pessoas estavam sempre deixano-a para trás, mas Yuna agradece a ela por "sequestrá-la" e deixá-la se juntar aos Gullwings. O YRP desce até as profundezas do Farplane em busca de Shuyin e da Vegnagun. Depois de destruir a Vegnagun e derrotar Shyuin, o espírito de Lenne faz o ódio de Shuyin desaparecer e eles retornam ao Farplane juntos. Os Gullwings deixam os líderes de Spira em Luca e vão com a Celsius para Besaid, onde Yuna se reúne com Tidus que havia revivido. ''Final Fantasy X-2.5 ~Eien no Daishō~ Depois de Yuna e Tidus se reencontrarem na costa de Besaid, todos retornam para a Vila para uma celebração. Rikku conversa com Tidus e nota que ele não mudou muito antes de apresentá-lo a Paine. Quando todos se concentram, Tidus começa a vacilar no meio da conversa e a procurar Yuna que ainda estava ocupada no templo, Rikku retira o que disse e concorda que Tidus havia mudado. Ela observa que, embora ele parecesse o mesmo, não era aquele Tidus de dois anos atrás. Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission thumb|left|Rikku recebe uma carta. Ao longo dos próximos três, os membros do Gullwings seguiram caminhos separados. Cada uma das garotas recebeu uma carta que chamava as três de voltas para trabalharem juntas em Luca para a explorar a Torre Iutycyr que havia sido descoberta recentemente. Ao escalar a torre, Rikku fala sobre trabalhar em missões e conta sobre o que todos os seus outros amigos estavam fazendo. Depois de Yuna se recusar ajudar Rikku, Rikku afirma que Yuna não queria mais vê-la, mas Yuna diz que não era verdade. Paine tenta lhes dizer algo, mas as duas interrompem-na. Quando Paine pergunta a Rikku o que ela queria fazer na vida, Rikku é incapaz de pensar em uma resposta e expressa ciúme de Yuna por ter se estabelecido, algo que Rikku sentia que era incapaz de fazer. Ela diz à Yuna que ela estava desperdiçando sua vida, mas Yuna diz à ela que estava apenas enganando a si mesma por sempre se manter ocupada. Paine revela que foi ela que havia mandado as cartas, pois sentia que algo estava errado quando viajou por Spira sozinha depois que elas se separaram. Mais tarde, as meninas descobrem que elas mudaram e o medo que sentiam havia crescido, diferentes de quando elas estavam juntas. Yuna acreditava que elas haviam se dado bem antes porque tinham que trabalhar juntas e que provavelmente nunca de se deram bem, para começo de conversa. No topo da torre elas encontram uma machina quebrada e percebem que durante o seu tempo separadas, elas haviam se tornado pessoas diferentes. Elas decidem seguir caminhos separados, mas sempre valorizando as memórias dos seus tempos juntas. Com sua amizade renovada, a machina volta a vida e as suas aventuras continuam. Jogabilidade ''Final Fantasy X thumb|Rikku durante uma batalha. A classe de Rikku é uma mistura de Chemist e Thief. Ela usa garras como armas, e tarjas como armaduras. Ela pode, por padrão, roubar e usar itens especiais. Rikku pode matar instantaneamente fiends do tipo machina com o comando Steal. Quando contra-ataca, independentemente se o oponente está no chão ou na terra, Rikku dá uma investida com a parte traseira do seu braço. Quanto está em um combate subaquático, se os fiends estiverem próximos, ela irá perfurá-los, mas se eles se movem rápidos, Rikku realiza um ataque submarino regular. [[Arquivo:Rikku Overdrive.jpg|thumb|left|A Overdrive de Rikku, "Mix".]] Sua Overdrive é Mix, que permite que ela combinar dois itens especiais para vários efeitos. Rikku é um dos únicos três personagens de Final Fantasy X (com Tidus e Wakka sendo os outros dois) que podem lutar debaixo d'água. Estatísticas Ela é ágil e rápida, e a sua Força padrão é a maior de todas as três meninas, embora não seja particularmente elevada. Ela tem bom HP. :''Nota: Os valores entre parênteses representam eles sem os bônus de nodes vazios.'' Equipamento Rikku usa garras como armas e tarjas como armaduras. Nunca é explicado o porquê de Rikku usar garras em vez de armas uma arma de machina como os outros Al Bhed. Uma razão pode ser que ela era a única que salvava machina do fundo do mar, como demonstrado quando ela e Tidus recuperam a Fahrenheit, e machina não pode ser utilizada nessas condições. Habilidades A seção de Rikku do Sphere Grid corre perto das de Yuna e Lulu, e a cor que representa-a é o verde. As habilidades únicas que Rikku aprende por padrão no Sphere Grid incluem as seguintes: :''Nota: As habilidades marcado com um asterisco (*) são disponíveis apenas nas versões International, PAL, e HD Remaster de Final Fantasy X.'' ''Final Fantasy X-2'' thumb|Rikku e a Machina Maw. Antes e durante a batalha, Rikku pode mudar de classes, alternando dresspheres. Sua dressphere especial é a Machina Maw, a sua Mascot é o Cait Sith. A dressphere padrão de Rikku é a Thief. Como uma Trainer, o seu animal de estimação é um macaco chamado Ginki. Rikku é especialista em infligir estados negativos em oponentes, já que todas as dresspheres exclusivas para ela possuem ataques de estados. Níveis As garotas têm diferentes totais de EXP e, portanto, melhoram em diferentes velocidades. O crescimento de Rikku é o mais rápido no início, mas mais tarde se torna mais moderado. ''Dresspheres'' Rikkualchemist.jpg|Alchemist. Rikku the Berserker.jpg|Berserker. Rikku the Black Mage.jpg|Black Mage. Rikku the Dark Knight.jpg|Dark Knight. Rikku the Gunner.jpg|Gunner. Rikku the Gun Mage.jpg|Gun Mage. RikkuLadyLuck.jpg|Lady Luck. Rikku the Mascot.jpg|Mascot. Rikku the Samurai.jpg|Samurai. Rikku the Songstress.jpg|Songstress. Rikku the Thief.jpg|Thief. Rikkutrainer.jpg|Trainer. Rikku the Warrior.jpg|Warrior. Rikku the White Mage.jpg|White Mage. Ffx2-machinamaw.jpg|Machina Maw. Ffx2rikkufestivalgoer.jpg|Festivalist. Psychic_Rikku.jpg|Psychic. Ff10-2-rikkubare.jpg|Freelancer. Chefe Rikku, possuída, por ser confrontada na Den of Woe por Yuna. Citações Minigames Estatísticas de Blitzball ;Estatísticas |width="25%"| [[Arquivo:Rikku Poster.jpg|right|200px|thumb|Rikku no deque da Celsius.]] |} ''Sphere Break Criação e Desenvolvimento Voz A dubladora japonesa de Rikku é Marika Matsumoto, enquanto que a sua dubladora inglesa é Tara Strong. Rikku compartilha a sua dubladora japonesa com Mutsuki Chiharano de Final Fantasy Type-0. Tara Strong declarou que ela começou a representar Rikku pela primeira vez quando recebeu as gravações em japonês originais, e que ela recebeu a descrição geral da personagem para ajudá-la a interpretá-la. Tara disse que Rikku foi fácil de representar e bastante simples.http://flaregamer.com/b2article.php?p=134&more=1 Rikku, assim como a sua dubladora inglesa de Rikku, Tara Strong, receberam vários prêmios. Em 2004, Tara ficou em segundo lugar no prêmio "Outstanding Achievement in Character Performance - Female" do Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences por sua interpretação de Rikku em Final Fantasy X-2. No Final Fanrast X-2 HD Remaster, Rikku ocasionalmente diz falas em japonês durante batalhas. Essas falas foram feitas pela sua dubladora inglesa, Tara Strong. Isso ocorre porque no Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission, a Square fez com que as dubladores inglesas gravassem novos diálogos de batalha para as dresspheres Festivalist e Psych, e as citações japonesas podem ser ouvidas a qualquer momento durante uma batalha. As novas citações de Rikku são Kono! (Seu...!), Yossha! (Tudo certo!), Choi choi tte kanji (Se sentindo muito bem!) e Wasshooi! (Uh-hu!). Temas Musicais O "Rikku's Theme" em Final Fantasy X é uma variação do tema dos Al Bhed, "Oui are Al Bhed", e toca quando ela e Tidus se reencontram nas margens do Moonflow. O "Rikku's Theme" foi rearranjado para piano no álbum Piano Colections: Final Fantasy X. Os seus temas em Final Fantasy X-2 são duas músicas rápidas e otimistas, com tema Pop, que foram vocalizadas no álbum Final Fantasy X: Vocal Colection - Rikku. As versões vocais dos temas são cantadas pela dubladora japonesa de Rikku, Marika Matsumoto. Outras aparições ''Final Fantasy Tactics S thumb Rikku aparece como uma personagem recrutável. Ela é da raça dos ''Visitors e tem Ladrão como a sua principal classe. O seu ataque Pilfer HP. File:FFTS_Rikku_Icon.png|Ícone de Rikku do Tactics S. File:FFTS_Rikku_Portrait.png|Retrato de Rikku do Tactics S. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Rikku faz uma aparição como uma tutora dos manuais do jogo. Junto com Wakka, ela explica como usar o sistema de lojas. Ela usa o seu retrato de ''Final Fantasy X. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call right|100px|Rikku. Rikku aparece como uma personagem recrutável, e é desbloqueada através do recolhimento de Fragmentos de Cristal Pêssego. Ela é uma personagem orientada por Velocidade. Sua Limit, Vajra, causa dano em proporção a sua Magia e Vigor. Estatísticas Habilidades ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Rikku aparece como uma personagem jogável. Suas armas iniciais são as Blind Dagger. File:PFF FFX-2 Rikku Illust.png|Ilustração de Rikku. File:PFF Rikku.png|Sprite de Rikku'. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Rikku aparece como uma aliada e uma ''Legend invocável. Ela é mostrada em ambos trajes de Final Fantasy X e Final Fantasy X-2. Retratos= File:Rikku (X-2) Brigade.png|Rikku de Final Fantasy X-2. |-|Cartas de Habilidade= File:FFAB Brimstone - Rikku SR.png|Brimstone (SR). File:FFAB Cluster Bomb - Rikku SR.png|Cluster Bomb (SR). File:FFAB Heat Blaster - Rikku SR.png|Heat Blaster (SR). File:FFAB Shockstorm - Rikku SR.png|Shockstorm (SR). File:FFAB Snow Flurry - Rikku SR.png|Snow Flurry (SR). File:FFAB Two Dice - Rikku SR.png|Two Dice (SR). File:FFAB Brimstone - Rikku SR+.png|Brimstone (SR+). File:FFAB Cluster Bomb - Rikku SR+.png|Cluster Bomb (SR+). File:FFAB Heat Blaster - Rikku SR+.png|Heat Blaster (SR+). File:FFAB Shockstorm - Rikku SR+.png|Shockstorm (SR+). File:FFAB Snow Flurry - Rikku SR+.png|Snow Flurry (SR+). File:FFAB Two Dice - Rikku SR+.png|Two Dice (SR+). File:FFAB Abaddon Flame - Rikku SSR.png|Abaddon Flame (SSR). File:FFAB Rolling Thunder - Rikku SSR.png|Rolling Thunder (SSR). File:FFAB Tallboy - Rikku SSR.png|Tallboy (SSR). File:FFAB Ultra NulAll - Rikku SSR.png|Ultra NulAll (SSR). File:FFAB Vajra - Rikku SSR.png|Vajra (SSR). File:FFAB Winter Storm - Rikku SSR.png|Winter Storm (SSR). File:FFAB Abaddon Flame - Rikku SSR+.png|Abaddon Flame (SSR+). File:FFAB Rolling Thunder - Rikku SSR+.png|Rolling Thunder (SSR+). File:FFAB Tallboy - Rikku SSR+.png|Tallboy (SSR+). File:FFAB Ultra NulAll - Rikku SSR+.png|Ultra NulAll (SSR+). File:FFAB Winter Storm - Rikku SSR+.png|Winter Storm (SSR+). File:FFAB Black Hole - Rikku UR.png|Black Hole (UR). File:FFAB First Strike - Rikku UR.png|First Strike (UR). File:FFAB Krysta - Rikku UR.png|Krysta (UR). File:FFAB Psychic Bomb - Rikku UR.png|Psychic Bomb (UR). File:FFAB Shockstorm - Rikku UR.png|Shockstorm (UR). File:FFAB Psychic Bomb - Rikku UR+.png|Psychic Bomb (UR+). File:FFAB Shockstorm - Rikku UR+.png|Shockstorm (UR+). |-|Cartas Lendárias= File:Rikku Brigade.png|Shockstorm (Ivocação). File:FFAB Brimstone - Rikku Legend SR.png|Brimstone (SR). File:FFAB Electroshock - Rikku Legend SR.png|Electroshock (SR). File:FFAB Firestorm - Rikku Legend SR.png|Firestorm (SR). File:FFAB First Strike - Rikku Legend SR.png|First Strike (SR). File:FFAB Homing Ray - Rikku Legend SR.png|Homing Ray (SR). File:FFAB On the Level - Rikku Legend SR.png|On the Level (SR). File:FFAB Pilfer HP - Rikku Legend SR.png|Pilfer HP (SR). File:FFAB Potato Masher - Rikku Legend SR.png|Potato Masher (SR). File:FFAB Brimstone - Rikku Legend SR+.png|Brimstone (SR+). File:FFAB Electroshock - Rikku Legend SR+.png|Electroshock (SR+). File:FFAB Firestorm - Rikku Legend SR+.png|Firestorm (SR+). File:FFAB First Strike - Rikku Legend SR+.png|First Strike (SR+). File:FFAB Homing Ray - Rikku Legend SR+.png|Homing Ray (SR+). File:FFAB On the Level - Rikku Legend SR+.png|On the Level (SR+). File:FFAB Pilfer HP - Rikku Legend SR+.png|Pilfer HP (SR+). File:FFAB Potato Masher - Rikku Legend SR+.png|Potato Masher (SR+). File:FFAB Krysta - Rikku Legend SSR.png|Krysta (SSR). File:FFAB Soul Swipe - Rikku Legend SSR.png|Soul Swipe (SSR). File:FFAB Ultra NulAll - Rikku Legend SSR.png|Ultra NulAll (SSR). File:FFAB Vajra - Rikku Legend SSR.png|Vajra (SSR). File:FFAB Winter Storm - Rikku Legend SSR.png|Winter Storm (SSR). File:FFAB Krysta - Rikku Legend SSR+.png|Krysta (SSR+). File:FFAB Soul Swipe - Rikku Legend SSR+.png|Soul Swipe (SSR+). File:FFAB Ultra NulAll - Rikku Legend SSR+.png|Ultra NullAll (SSR+). File:FFAB Vajra - Rikku Legend SSR+.png|Vajra (SSR+). File:FFAB Winter Storm - Rikku Legend SSR+.png|Winter Storm (SSR+). File:FFAB First Strike - Rikku Legend UR.png|First Strike (UR). File:FFAB Frag Grenade - Rikku Legend UR.png|Frag Grenade (UR). File:FFAB Black Hole - Rikku Legend UR+.png|Black Hole (UR+). File:FFAB Black Hole - Rikku Legend UR+ 2.png|Black Hole (UR+). File:FFAB First Strike - Rikku Legend UR+.png|First Strike (UR+). File:FFAB Psychic Bomb - Rikku Legend UR+.png|Psychic Bomb (UR+). File:FFAB Winter Storm Legend UR+.png|Winter Storm (UR+). File:FFAB Vajra Legend CR.png|Vajra (CR). ''Final Fantasy Artniks File:FF10 Rikku SR+ I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. File:FF10 Rikku SR L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper File:FFRK Rikku.png|Sprite. File:FFRK Rikku sprites.png|Spritesheet. File:FFRK_Defying_Fate_Event.png|Banner global do evento. File:FFRK_Defying_Fate_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Rikku aparece representada por cartas do elemento Vento. Ela é mostrada em sua arte do cartaz promocional e na sua arte oficial de ambos ''Final Fantay X e Final Fantasy X-2, assim como na render do último, e em sua arte de Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. File:RikkuSmall-TradingCard.jpg|1-074R; Rikku. File:Rikku TCG.png|1-075U; Rikku. File:Rikku-TradingCard.jpg|2-047U; Rikku. File:Rikku-TradingCard2.jpg|2-048U; Rikku. File:Rikku2 TCG.png|8-042U; Rikku. File:Rikku3 TCG.png|12-056R; Rikku. File:Rikku4 TCG.png|15-065U; Rikku. ''Final Fantasy Portal App right|100px Rikku aparece em uma carta ''Triple Triad. Aparições fora da série Série Kingdom Hearts [[Arquivo:Kh2-rikku.png|right|120px|Arte de Kingdom Hearts II.]] Rikku estava planejada para aparecer originalmente em Kingdom Hearts na Traverse Town, juntamente com Aerith, Leon e Cid, mas devido a semelhança do seu nome com um novo personagem chamado Riku, Yuffie tomou seu lugar. Como tal, a aparência de Yuffie tem alguns elementos que pertenciam ao projeto de Rikku. Rikku aparece em Kingdom Hearts II ao lado das suas companheiras Gullwings, Yuna e Paine, vestindo uma versão ligeiramente modificada do seu traje de Final Fantasy X-2. Os Gullwings têm estatura diminuta e são retratados como duendes. Rikku, Yuna e Paine eram aliados da Maleficent, mas não são leais a ela; Rikku chama-a de "pret-ty lame", e elas não fazem parte dos planos centrais da vilã. Após Donald mencionar que Leon possuía um tesouro, os Gullwings mudam de lado e ajudam Leon a defender o Hollow Bastion. Elas mais tarde enfrentam Sora, mas após serem informados que ele também lutava contra a Organization XIII, passam a ser seus aliados e lhe dão o Keychan Gullwing para sua Keyblade. Elas não parecem ser tão poderosas como em Final Fantasy X-2, pois todas as três são necessárias para derrotar um Heartless que seria facilmente derrotado por Sora. Rikku faz uma aparição em Kingdom Hearts χ chi como uma das cartas de personagens que podem ser obtidas. File:Kingdomhearts-rikku-concept-art.jpg|Arte conceitual de Rikku de Kingdom Hearts. File:KH2 Gullwings.png|Aparência em Kingdom Hearts II. File:Mobile rikku.png|Aparência em Kingdom Hearts Mobile. File:KHχchi Rikku.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi. File:KH chi Gullwings.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi (2). ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special right|120px Rikku aparece, em seu traje de ''Final Fantasy X-2, como uma personagens jogável nessa edição do jogo, que é exclusivo do Japão. File:ItagakiStrikku.png|Render do Itadaki Street Special. Na cultura popular ''Dead Fantasy Rikku aparece nos vídeos ''fanmade Dead Fantasy, feitos por Monty Oum, em seu traje de Final Fantasy X-2 juntamente com Yuna, Rinoa, Kairi, Tifa, Cloud e personagens de Dead or Alive. Monty afirmou que Rikku passa por diversas mudanças de dresspheres em sua batalha contra sua principal inimiga, Ayane. Rikku também aparece no vídeo musical Dead Fantasy - Gee em suas roupas de Final Fantasy X. Galeria ;Final Fantasy X File:Rikku-render-ffx.png|Render. File:Rikku (Wetsuit)-render-ffx.png|Render de Rikku em uma roupa de mergulho. File:RikkuFFX poster.jpg|Pôster promocional que apresenta Rikku ao lado de Cid e Brother na Fahrenheit. File:Rikku_Victory_Pose.png|Pose de vitória de Rikku. File:Rikku_Victory_Pose_Underwater.png|Pose de vitória de Rikku (Subaquática). File:Rikku eye.jpg|Os olhos Al Bhed distintos de Rikku. File:Rikku_hugs_Tidus.jpg|Rikku abraça Tidus. File:Rikku is sad.jpg|Rikku triste. File:Rikku Lulu.jpg|Rikku e Lulu. File:Rikku_on_a_tree_in_Macalania.jpg|Rikku em uma árvore em Macalania. File:Rikku_and_Yuna.jpg|Rikku e Yuna. File:Rikku_on_the_Fahrenheit.jpg|Rikku na Fahrenheit. File:Rikku_before_fighting_Sin.jpg|Rikku antes de lutar contra Sin. File:Rikku_fighting_Sin.jpg|Rikku lutando contra Sin. File:Rikku_on_the_Fahrenheit_2.jpg|Rikku na Fahrenheit. File:Amano Towing the Ship.jpg|Rikku com Brother e Cid na arte feita por Yoshitaka Amano intitulada "Towing the Ship". ;Final Fantasy X-2 File:FFX-2 HD Rikku Render.png|Rikku. File:RikkuSwimsuit.jpg|Roupa de banho de Rikku. File:RikkuNudeSprite.jpg|Modelo nu usando durante as mudanças de dresspheres. File:FFX2 Rikku Title.png|Foto introdutória. File:RIkku_X-2_Opening.jpg|Rikku na abertura FMV. File:Rikku 6.jpg|Rikku. File:Rikku Youch.jpg|A reação de Rikku após ver Ormi. File:Rikku_Luca_Stadium.jpg|Rikku na entrada do Estádio de Luca. File:Wakka in ffx-2.jpg|Rikku brinca com Wakka. File:Rikku_shocking.jpg|Rikku na Mushroom Rock Road. File:Rikku_Kilika.png|Rikku ficando interessada na Sphere Incrível. File:Yuna_&_Rikku_Swimsuits.jpg|Yuna e Rikku na fonte termal de Mt. Gagazet. File:Rikku Songstress Cabin.png|Rikku em sua dressphere Songstress. File:Rikku Dossiers.png|O perfil de Rikku no Dossiê de Shinra. Trivialidades [[Arquivo:Rikku in ffxiii.jpg|thumb|Rikku como uma substituta no início do desenvolvimento de Final Fantasy XIII.]] *Rikku faz uma referência à série Metal Gear Solid, gritando "Cobra! Cobra! Cobraaaaaaa!" ("Snake! Snake! Snaaaaaaake!") (uma variação dessa frase é dita por outros personagens sempre que Snake morre) quando o grupo se depara com inimigos tipo cobra, como um Recoil. *Rikku tem três fobias diferentes ao longo dos dois jogos: ela tem medo de trovões (embora ela acampe nas Thunder Plains), agulhas e cobras. **Apesar de ser astrafóbica (medo de trovões), Rikku não leva dano adicional ou foge quando é acertada por um ataque do elemento Trovão. Em Final Fantasy X, ela é mais audível a se machucar quando é atingida por feitiços do elemento Trovão, resultando em um grito. Em Final Fantasy X-2, Rikku não grita quando é atingida por um feitiço do tipo citado anteriormente, já que ela superou seu medo. **Durante os eventos de Final Fantasy X, ela nunca demonstra medos de cobras, apesar dela fazer isso durante os eventos de Final Fantasy X-2. *A seção do Sphere Grid de Rikku cruza com a de Lulu. Esta pode ser uma referência ao fato de que, quando o grupo está sob o Lago Macalania, Rikku expressa o seu desejo de ser mais como Lulu. Quando o grupo cruza as Thunder Plains, Lulu aconselha Rikku a aprender alguns truques para ajudá-la a superar o seu medo de trovões. *Em 2005, Rikku ganhou o prêmio de "Personalidade Mais Quente" no show de prêmios G4's 2004 G-Phoria. Também em 2005, Rikku ganhou o "Viewers' Choice: Baddest Good Girl" no Video Game Vixens do G4. *Rikku foi usada na produção de Final Fantasy X para substituir os personagens que ainda não haviam sido concluídos. *Uma das citações de batalha de Rikku, "Booyaka!", é o slogan de Selphie Tilmitt de Final Fantasy VIII. *No pôster promocional de Rikku de Final Fantasy X-2, as palavra "Under Another Sky" são escritas na escrita Al Bhed, embora o "h" esteja faltando na palavra "Another". Ele é escrito em inglês, em vez de Al Bhed. Links Externos *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BLI7bqtaFxw Trailer de Rikku do Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster] Referências en:Rikku de:Rikku es:Rikku Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X-2 Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X-2.5 ~Eien no Daishō~ Categoria:Al Bhed Categoria:Thieves Categoria:Chemists Categoria:Sphere Hunters Categoria:Jogadores de Blitzball